1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive power control devices, liquid ejection apparatuses, and drive power control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
As liquid ejection apparatuses ejecting liquid drops from a head, devices are known that eject liquid drops by applying driving voltages to an actuator. The driving signals that are used for this are generated by power amplification of a voltage waveform regulating a waveform (see for example JP-A-2000-218776 and JP-A-2002-166580).
Recently, as liquid ejection apparatuses are becoming smaller, there is a need for liquid ejection apparatuses that consume less power, so that they can be driven by batteries. The driving signals are generated by power amplifying voltage waveforms that regulate a waveform, as described above, but if it were possible to amplify the power such that no waste occurs during the power amplification, then it would be possible to achieve power savings.